Killarn Strike: Magic Time
Galvatron says, "The time has come." Galvatron says, "Scourge? Either get out of the medbay...or be hurt." Catechism says, "As ordered, sir. En route." Ruins of Killarn The area is completely barren save for a lone building located on top of a hill. In general, the entire area seems deserted and looks like it hasn't been used in the last millenia with the dirt and grime building on the ground. The only sign of life in the area is the building which is ablaze in light and the sounds of construction. Galvatron says, "Fusi. Cate. Where are we to meet?" Galvatron says, "Take command, damn you. This is YOUR mission." Scourge says, "As you command, my Lord." Pteranodon lowers in altitude rapidly as he approaches Killarn, giving his wings a good flap to pick up some speed. Catechism says, "Ah... perhaps the spaceport, sir? Taking a shuttle help avoid detection." Galvatron says, "As the plan suggests. Very well" Fusillade says, "Yes. As the plan suggests." Galvatron says, "I trust that my officers gave you their full attention when you needed it?" Fusillade says, "Catechism and I recieved direct assistance from units Shrike, Onslaught, Bandit, and a few others, Lord." Fusillade says, "The first step will be of course, patience. Once the shuttle descends to Killarn, we can begin. I would like Catechism and one other unit to place the munitons. I am the most obvious target of late for the Autobots, so I will be drawing their fire while making a show of attacking the scrapyard and the edges of the factory." Catechism says, "Bonecrusher? As demolition is your function, perhaps you could place the other munition?" Galvatron says, "I disagree. I will be their biggest target. They love to shoot at me. But yes, as the terran movies I have reviewed say..."Patience is the jedi way." But...in those movies, the Jedi lost. We need to be better, faster, and smarter. No one is to do anything stupid. If the two commanders of this mission does not tell you to do it? Outside of normal battle tactics? Don't DO IT" Fusillade says, "Please be sure to review the battle outline I provided, ladies and mechs." Galvatron says, "This is up to you two. Do not fail me." Bonecrusher says, "I certainly could, Catechism." Galvatron says, "I have placed more faith in you than I ever have any troop. Don't make me regret it." Catechism says, "It is my sincerest wish to avoid such regrets, sir. Bonecrusher? Get prepared, then." Galvatron is just hanging out in the shuttle...waiting for his "orders" to attack. Fusillade says, "Fine. Any accompany ranking Decepticons, I will aid you at drawing the attention of the Autobots. And when I say 'get out of there', I mean it." Bonecrusher says, "On my way." Trooper Fleet starts, "The out-" and then he shuts down his vocalizer. Galvatron says, "And when she says she means it? That's the same as me saying "Do it or die." just to be clear." Commander Shockwave says, "Fusillade is correct. There is little room for error -- failure to achieve minimum safe distance from blast radius will result in total systems shut-down." Bonecrusher says, "Yes, sir." Fusillade says, "Fine. The two munitions deliverers, you'll need a cover unit, nothing too high profile. Fleet, and... you. Yeah, you. Red Seeker guy." Trooper Fleet says, "As you command, Fusillade." Commander Shockwave dispatches Flare. Oh-ho. Galvatron says, "I assume you wish me to engage their direct defense force?" Fusillade says, "Everyone except the transporters and their coverfire, correct, my liege." Breakneck can't help but snicker, as he says, "Doesn't sound like you were watchin' the normal run of the mill human films there." Galvatron says, "Breakneck, you think I don't get it? I do. And you will shut up...or you will face me, alone." Galvatron says, "Do I make myself clear? Hmm? Good." Galvatron says, "Everyone else. Fusi and Cate are in charge." The Pleiades are a veritable blue-white glitter of beauty this night against the backdrop of the Milky Way. Many miles above the steely surface of the planet, a large shuttle plies the ionosphere of the planet, deviating from typical spacelanes only when it is time to descend. The faint 'whumph' of a sonic boom far above the civilian stronghold of the Killarn steelworks announces the arrival the craft. From within the press of Decepticons packed into the craft, Fusillade shifts weight, batting optics nervously at all the radio chatter. However, a faint smirk crosses her features, and she nudges Catechism. "Ready there? I'll promise to do my job as needed." At some of the radio chatter, she blanches and hisses out to the other femme. "Do we really get to say it?" At that point, she pops open a panel and begins to rummage around, shoving two weapons in Catechism's hands, and then does the same with Bonecrusher as well, giving them a saucy wink. "For good luck, dolls. Have fun with it, and pick your dance partners for this evening before you leave the shuttle. I'm going out to get shot at. Hopefully our leaders will help as well." Another giddy expression crosses her face. "Do I seriously get to say it, though?" At that point, the hatch opens up, the ground whipping by below. Fusillade tries, and gets out a squeaky first syllable, "De.. Bwahahha!" She ahems, and then waves a hand, before trying again, this time her alto voice swelling to a volume intended to be heard over at battle field, a cry that's heralded many a clash on the planet, "Decepticons, ATTACK!" Galvatron smirks at the Femme, "Need you even question that I won't help? Please." he rushes to the shuttle hatch. He opens it and leaps out, soaring towards the ground at high speed. "Decepticons! Follow their plan. ATTACK!" his cannon glows as it charges, and he falls towards the ground. Fleet initially sits quietly in a corner of the shuttle, head down, as he awaits the call to action. Low key? Sure, he can be low key, despite being a pastel yellow seeker. Besides, apparently his part of this mission will involve three Seekers and a Constructicons. When three Seekers are traveling together, they almost always get dismissed as background filler. Once the shuttle is open he slips out, turning to watch for Catechism. "Yeah, I'm good to go," Catechism says, grinning. She takes the weapons from Fusillade and nods to Bonecrusher. Then, the Seeker growls, leaning in close, just so that Bonecrusher alone can hear, "Screw this up and Long Haul will be requisitioning Devastator a new arm." With that, she jumps out of the troopship. A mixture of eagerness to serve her cause and wonder that she's actually half in charge of mission, with Galvatron along to observe, no less, is evident in her expression. There is a certain awe in her optics more typically associated with small Terrans on Christmas. High in the air is one of the random gumbies that always fills the background. But this random gumby of a seeker has gotten a bit of an upgrade, much as his brother in arms, Flare has before him. And Breakneck is loving every minute of it. He's hit the throttle on his engines and has begun a high altitude roundabout patrol of the area. You transmit a message to Catechism: You, Fleet, Bonecrusher, and the new guy, I guess. Catechism receives a radio transmission. Shockwave slides out from the shuttle's opened hatch, the light of distant stars reflected off his armor plating. Handle-mounted thrusters spin around and fire, slowing him to the point of being passed by the shuttle itself. He waits, alone yet ready. The question of his involvement is soon answered when his thrusters ignite again, propelling him ahead to meet with Galvatron. He transforms and sets to the floor, casting his topaz stare ahead of the construction site.. Shockwave unfolds into an imposing robot form. You transmit a message to Breakneck: Hey new guy! Go cover Bonecrusher. Transmission from Breakneck: Hey baby baby, five energon cubes for a bit of fun tonight? Bonecrusher grins back at Fusillade as he takes what she's handing him, moving to the exit of the shuttle, only stopping as Catechism addresses him. He gives her a firm look and says, "I will do what is needed." Then he jumps outside. It's lucky for Rodimus that he decided to take a trip back to Iahex in order to refuel and get a few minor scuffs repaired, otherwise he might not have been able to respond to this alert. It is afterall, a long way from the Northern Crossroads. He leads the charge, of every Autobot he could locate and heads straight for Killarn. "Sensors indicate that the shuttle we detected was heading right for Killarn, and now i'm picking up multiple bogeys." He speaks over a local encoded frequency. "Scattershot, Swoop, any of the flyboys you run across are all yours. Kup, Streetwise, Hound, We're going to do what we can on the ground. If they're heading for the factory, then evacuation of the workers is a priority." His tires squeal in protest as he accelerates to top speed. He and his force should be arriving within minutes. Michael Briar heard of the Killarns. Those industrious people who helped build Iahex. Of course they'd be under the con gun now. Why wouldn't they be? Helping out an enemy is punishable by lethal cannoning by the cons way of thinking. The Glaive II flies along with Hound and Streetwise following close behind him on the ground. Michael could go faster, but he figures flying with these guys is a lot healthier than going out alone. Which is true. Michael brings up his zoom x10 on his HUD and says, "Wow, looks like all the big players are here...not a good thing." His tone is a bit on the skiddish side. It's not like he's won very many personal battles lately. The scout's arms disappear under the front of the jeep while the legs fold up under the back of the vehicle. Kup headed back to Iahex to find Rodimus, because truthfully the fight between Sky Lynx and Elita One had put him in a terrible temper and talking to the kid - well, it inspires him. Not that he would ever admit that to Rodimus. But as soon as he got back, lo and behold the Decepticons pull something. Well... it's about time he got to do something other than stack crates. The Cybertronian pickup is back and to Rodimus' right, gunning it as they race toward Killarn. At the very least, they can cover the escape of the civillians inside - he hopes. Pteranodon listens to Rodimus' orders and nods his head. "Me, Swoop, keep Seekers busy. Got fresh bunch of missiles to put up tailpipes." he says, the edges of his beak curling up a bit into a freakish grin. Giving his wings a good flap, he increases speed towards the group of Decepticons, scanners searching for Decepticons to bash the way only a Dinobot can. Police Car rolls into the area after heading the call from Rodimus. He resonds to he orders and moves into position to begin the evac from the factory and still keep an eye on the cons approaching. Scattershot has been flying toward the Killarn metal factory with baited breath since Rodimus ordered an Autobot presence there. If he could he'd be salivating at the sight of Decepticon troops leaving their shuttle in the distance, although it creates a problem of choosing which one to rip into first. In what could be considered as reckless, he bears down not on one particular seeker, but heads right toward the center of 'em, his nosecannon warming with yellow energy for one lucky Decepticon. Scattershot transforms into aircraft mode. Mitsubishi J59 Jeep races after the police at a jeep's top speed, then the scout glances around on hearing Rodimus' orders before he replies "Yes, Prime, I'm sure my party tricks can help with any escaping works" Decepticons begin descending from the skies as the contrails of a shuttle streaks by. Transforming to her considerably much larger form, Fusillade vanes wings backward, and plunges groundwards over the twin smokestacks of the factory like a frighteningly oversized lawn dart. The nearly hundred and fifty foot long bomber causes her to wingwaggle at both Shockwave and Galvatron, her typical aerial grace restored after the specialized mission she flew only a few days ago at Cyclonus's behest. Her tone is collegial, perhaps a bit too comfortable with the firepower flanking either side of her. "You'll be covering for me, it looks like, gentlemechs. Maybe this time I'll be able to destroy something before I get too shot up to continue. And it looks like we already have company. The ramparts and guard posts along the rooftop corners will need your loving attention." With no further ado, she ignites all four afterburners, and begins to strafe the recycling yards with a modest half dozen 500-lb bombs. Transmission from Breakneck: Awww, no suckey suckey for the soldier boy? Fine, I'll just let all the boys know you don't bat for the normal team, sweet'ums. Galvatron reaches his desired height and laughs, stopping abruptly in the air. He sees the approaching Autobots. The ground bound ones he can deal with. He snarls, "Please! This is child's play! You wish to fight with us? Fine. Fight with us, you pathetic fools! But not without..." he pauses, starting to spin wildly in the air. His cannon arm glows and then discharges. It blasts areas as he spins. At first it seems like it's nothing...that is until the ground explodes where his cannon stream hits, tossing dust up everywhere. "DIE Autobots, DIE!" You transmit a message to Breakneck: Well... FINE, slag-aft. *pause* Just tell them that Catechism's the butch. Now go cover Bonecrusher like a good mech and we'll discuss things later. What *IS* your name anyway? I have... a transponder code, that's all. The F-14 Tomcat isn't that far from Fusillade in her B-1b Form, taking up the right flank for the bomber in case anyone decides to strafe her. Breakneck's doesn't mind his lot in life much, he's actually amusing himself by ignoring something and taunting Fusillade over the radio. He's sure he'll get slammed face first into the floor plates later, but hey, it'll be worth it. Galvatron unleashes his Cannon attack on Kup, Rodimus Prime and Streetwise, striking Kup and Rodimus Prime. Catechism calls out Bonecrusher, perhaps a bit cryptically, "You stick to the ground! I'll touch the sky." Hey, he should be able to figure out the first part, and he doesn't need the second part. If Bonecrusher can't, well, she already made her threats. The Seeker adjusts her fall to land on top of the roof, impacting with a harsh clang. Now, where would be the ideal spot to... blast, she might actually have to ask Bonecrusher for advice. You transmit a message to Breakneck: GO friggin' cover Bonecrusher!!! "Understood!" Bonecrusher calls back to Catechism. He hovers closer to a the ground, looking for a spot where he can land without being instantly shot up by Autobots. Fleet follows Catechism, working to draw as little attention to himself as possible. To that effect, he's in robot mode, as his antigravs are quieter than his jets. He lands on the roof behind her, but with considerably less clang, and immediately scans the area, his weapons, as always, at the ready. Hopefully the chaos of the attack will provide plenty of distraction. Wasn't there supposed to be another member of their little party? Ah, well. No need to worry about that now. He returns his focus to the battle. Rodimus was barreling along the highway at great speed until Galvatron decided that there needed to be a new canyon formation on Cybertron tonight. The metallic shards from the explosion pierce his armor and do moderate damage, yet Rodimus continues on course toward the factory. "We've got a lot of bad intentions out there Autobots. Let's deal with them. Get the workers out of the area as fast as you can." That being said the Autobot leader transforms, rifle already in hand. "You're a long way from home Galvatron. Why don't we see if we can't send you back parcel post, in very small boxes." The muzzle of his rifle glows faintly as energon is shunted into the primary ignition chamber. A single bolt of energy is released in Galvatron's direction, hoping to keep him away from the others so they can do their jobs. The Cybertronian RV quickly converts back into Rodimus Prime. Rodimus Prime misses Galvatron with his Photon Eliminator: attack. Michael Briar squints to block out the glare of the blast. He says nothing but hopes his comrades are all right. But he can't worry about that now. He blocks them out of his head before pushing his exo-suit onward straight towards Shockwave who's in his way for getting at Galvatron. Michael frowns and for now, ol' one eye will have to do. Michael brings his hands together in a double fist and swings it up high as he reaches Shockwave for a double axe handle while pulling straight up so he'll aim for the 'chin'. "You're in my way Shockwave, but you'll do for now." he grunts as he flies up into the air hit or not. Exo-Suit strikes Shockwave with right angle double axe handle. Mitsubishi J59 Jeep gives the battlefield a wide berth, covering himself with a hologram of the nearby scenery and continues towards the factory, intent on the order to evacute. "WHOA!" THOOMTHOOMTHOOMTHOOM! "YEAAARGH!" There's a squeal of tires as Kup suddenly swerves, one of Megatron's blasts having caught him head-on. Oh, he FELT that. "Typical Galvatron," He chides, "Firing everywhere and hopin' he hits something instead of making the one shot that counts!" He flips up and forward into robot mode, and continues running towards the factory. He casts one wary glances toward Rodimus and Galvatron, but he shakes his head. It will ALWAYS be between them. The lord of the Deceptors and the Autobot Prime. Then he turns his head just in time to see the Terran in the Exo-Suit take on... Shockwave. There's a twinge of fear from Kup's logic circuits, quickly stilled. "Humans. More GUTS than BRAINS!" He complains as he continues in a dead run, calling up his laser and taking a shot at Shox. "Hey! You purple pile of slag! REMEMBER ME!?" Kup strikes Shockwave with Laser Turret. Scattershot tears through a plume of flame from Galvatron's attack, for dramatic effect more than anything as he easily could have veered to either side. Nevertheless, he's still on coarse with Fusillade's entourage as she drops her payload on the recycling area. "I'm sending you 'Cons packin'!" His roof-mounted turrets train on Catechism and fire as he continues flying toward what could quickly become a game of chicken. Scattershot strikes Catechism with Twin-Gatling Guns. Fusillade says, "Fleet, Breakneck, intercept Scattershot. I'll be along to distract him as well. I'll play the part of the boastful one if I have to..." Pteranodon looks over the aerial targets, and although he may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, he's got enough brains to realize that a big bomber dropping explosives all over the place is a priority target. Realizing that the escorts present a problem, he lines up with the F-14, flapping his wings as he banks around and lines up his targetting systems on one of the engines. "Me, Swoop, turn up heat!" he shouts, as his maw opens wide and lets loose with a tongue of flame that streaks towards Breakneck. Police Car somehow manages to avoid the blast from Galvatron and then sees a new seeker and loads a photon charge. He fires the charge just as he sees the new seeker get roasted on by Swoop. Police Car strikes Breakneck with Photon Blast. Galvatron laughs as he dodges to the side with relative ease, the energy seering past him. He soars down and straight at Rodimus, his optics glowing, "Please, Rodimus. You are a joke. These civilians are a joke. They will die. Much as you will." he keeps soaring at Rodimus, "But what does that mean to you? Well, nothing. You're just here to show off your virtual wee wee. You've been around humans too long, Rodimus. You should know..." he is still streaking right at Rodimus. But his anti-grav blasts, stopping him just short, "That means nothing to us!" his arm whips out a flame whip, streaking at Rod's face. "Or are you too engrossed in human affairs to realize that? Come Rodimus. Engage me...as you failed to do at the olympics. Engage me in melee! Show me true battle! Or are you afraid to do so?!" Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with Flaming Whip Beotchslap!. Fleet's optics flash with a surprise induced voltage spike as Scattershot apparently slips right by his attentions, and he quietly swears to himself for watching the wrong direction as he takes to the air and flies towards Scattershot. It may yet turn into a game of chicken, but we all know that Fleet is the chicken, not Catechism, so it's only fitting that he play. His approach is unusually direct as he closes the distance, swinging his arms around to fire as he does. Fleet strikes Scattershot with Shoulder-Mounted Laser Rifle. Briar's mechanically-aided fist connects with the rim of Shockwave's head module. The blow does little to make the towering Decepticon's field of vision jump for a moment and isn't even able to force him back a step. Laser rounds pepper his side, placing a few neat holes into otherwise flawless armor. Shockwave regards this strategy as he always does: with cold rationale. "Threat level increased," he reports. "Retaliating." Thick purple fingers dig into the collar of the Glaive II, affording Shockwave a suitable handhold to manipulate Briar with. He swings him aside, placing his mechanical suit in between himself and Kup's range of fire. A human shield in the most literal of senses. Placing his barrel against the Glaive's midsection, Shockwave fires a sustained burst. What does Michael look on the inside? Catechism is hit. The Seeker does not fall back or even wince. She does spare a few seconds to cast an amused glance Scattershot's way, though. He'll get what's coming to him. She has faith. Then, she glances around the rooftop and then at the 'parcel' she'll be 'delivering', and she realises that faith is not enough. Putting aside her own opinions for the great good of the cause, Catechism puts in a call to Bonecrusher. Shockwave misses Exo-Suit with his X-Ray Beam attack. Catechism transmits a message via radio to Bonecrusher. The high command appear preoccupied. Fusillade gurks quietly. "Um, guys? The ramparts? Hello?" The Lancer rumbles deeply to herself, nose canards swivelling whisker like as she continues to drop some more rounds, the gloss white of her underbelly lighting up with a lurid orange glow with each of the explosions in her wake, systematically working through the recycling yard. Then, she pops up a few hundred feet in altitude to survey the surroundings. "Ah smelt no, he is NOT shootin' up my girl..." Banking hard and in a tighter turn than most bombers had a right to claim, she lunges back toward the factory and Scattershot, snarling, "I'm the total package, wretch! Play with someone your own size! Unless you WANT to report back to your leaders that you let me get away with leveling the place!" No missiles are fired, no laser shots, as she weaves through Fleet's crossfire. The whistling sound of wingslats peeling away from her wing's leading edge is heard, revealing the chromelike gleam of a vibroblade's edge. Fusillade does her best emulation of downtown rushhour traffic, and cuts across Scattershot's bow. Up close and personal, she aims to sideswipe him with the blade before she sprints back out to the recycling yards and their loading docks and cranes. Scattershot evades your Midair Negotiations attack. Bonecrusher transmits a message via radio. Breakneck banks to the left as he gets his orders, finally orders to do something other than be a big bright red target for someone else to do their job. Twisting around in the air, he sweeps his extendable wings inward to gain some speed, "YEEEHAW! 'Bout damn time! Let's see how you like being painted pink, 'bot!" He screams this from his external speakers just as he comes around toward Scattershot and fires off several ballistic rounds. Breakneck strikes Scattershot with Paintball Ballistic. Fusillade says, "Status report, all units." Bonecrusher is holding his small "gift" with one arm while having his gun out in the other. He was about to find a place to touch down in the scrapyard when Scattershot attacked. That can't be tolerated! If anyone deserves to beat up Catechism, it'll be the Constructicon himself, and well /after/ their job is done. Thus, Bonecrusher snaps off a shot at Scattershot in passing, then makes his way out into the scrapyard. Bonecrusher strikes Scattershot with Laser from the Meanie Greenie!. Bonecrusher says, "Doing all right so far." Galvatron says, "Keep it up. I have Fagimus' attention" Galvatron says, "Follow your orders, my people. WE are winning." Galvatron says, "Just follow them." Galvatron says, "I will handle Rodimus" Catechism says, "I was hit by Scattershot, but I can continue without trouble." Michael Briar snarls and looks down at Shockwave's 'good' hand about to pet his nice, clean, and recently repaired suit. Michael brings his hand over batting the grasping hand away and continues the momentum spinning in mid air to avoid the blast from the cannon arm as well. "Hands off decepticon! Never on the first date!" he quips as he slides to the side to allow Kup to get a few shots in. Michael brings one of his hands behind him and latches onto his rail cannon rifle. His engine pods shift to take him away from the large decepticon while staying at the same level in the air. Michael lifts the large rifle up to aim and lets fly with a volley of rail cannon fire at Shockwave. He clicks on his radio with the sounds of rail cannon fire echoing in the background, "Kup, nice job so far, keep up the fire!" Exo-Suit misses Shockwave with its heavy rail gun attack. Fusillade says, "Get those presents in place." Galvatron says, "Indeed. The gifts are key." Rodimus is struck with the bullwhip style weapon and smirks, putting his rifle away for now. The flame-whip strikes his chin, drawing the faintest bit of energon from the wound. "You wanna dance? Let's dance...." He takes a very quick half-step back, and then pushes forward, clenching both his fists and driving them in a wicked double-punch toward Galvatron's midsection. One directly over another, it appears that Rodimus has been watching old martial art's movies, as this is straight out of one. Kung Fu Hustle baby. Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with Double-Fisted Smackdown. "That's the plan!" Kup responds as he stops just long enough to draw a bead on Shockwave and take another shot with his musket-laser, then keeps right on moving in close - because when your enemy can turn into a gigantic laser gun, close is where you want to be. As in, close enough that he can't swing around and blast you to kingdom come. "That's RIGHT, the threat level's increased, you overgrown calculator! ...Cause I got a LOT of old scores to settle with you!" Kup strikes Shockwave with Old Score Settlin' Laser-Shot. When a Decepticon asks Scattershot to 'play,' it's hopeful they can back up their threat, as the Technobot veers upwards away from Catechism and avoids Fusillade's wing-attack. "So the femme wants to play games? Hahaha! I'll burn you into the ground!" Scattershot barks, whose quickly falling into the stigma of beating women. As he attempts to loop around and face the other femme head-on, he weathers the laser fire of Fleet and Bonecrusher, though Breakneck's attack is a little harder to stomach as his underbody is blotched with pink during the turn. Pink? "I'll paint you in your own mech-fluid for that!" Finishing the loop, Shot releases a brilliant flash of yellow energy from his nosecannon after Fusillade. Scattershot strikes you with Nose Cannon (50%) for 17 points of damage. Police Car presses the attack seeing as the photon charge found its mark. He draws in the air around him and then releases it in a controlled burst from his cannon after he locks on to the new seaker once more. Police Car strikes Breakneck with compressed_air. Galvatron smirks and nods, "That's what I want..." he pauses as he is struck. He almost falls down, but he keeps his compsures...onlt flinching from his position, despire his chest exploding open from the strike. He laughs, "Yes! YES! That's it. Engage it! Do it personal! Unlikew the olympics where you faild to do so! DO IT!" he falls back from the strike, but leaps back forward from it, igniting his laser broadsword. He twirls is expertly and then strikes back at Prime after a couple of twirling feignts, making an arcing slash at his rifle arm. Galvatron misses Rodimus Prime with his Lightsaber Slash attack. Shockwave steps aside, avoiding the spray of gunfire from the Glaive's rail-gun. He catches a few shots from Kup's musket laser, damaging his exterior a few more shots at a time. "Your emotional outbursts are most unimpressive. Save them for another," Shockwave stares at Kup dispassionately. He reaches out, curling his fingers over the Autobot elder's wrist. With a sudden twist, he yanks him from his feet, hurling him for the Glaive suit! Shockwave strikes Kup with Toss-A-Kup. Shockwave strikes Exo-Suit with Toss-A-Kup. Fleet continues to fly after Scattershot, despite the fact that he's turned his attention away from Fusillade. Why? Because if they're supposed to be pretending to protect Fusillade he ought to... pretend to protect Fusillade. He fires, and after the shot he throws his legs forward to scoot backwards in the air and give himself a good view of the people he's /really/ supposed to be watching over. This is why he sees Bonecrusher firing. The pastel wonder spares only the briefest glances towards the Constructicon. 'Doesn't he have other things to do?' He wonders. 'Really. Who's bright idea was it to send a bulldozer to do a job that calls for subtlety?' Fleet strikes Scattershot with Shoulder-Mounted Laser Rifle . Catechism hangs the stocking with the utmost of care, in hopes that the good little protoforms will all receive coal or rather very hot smeltscrap moving exceedingly quickly. More plainly, she plants her first object where the demolitionist suggested. That suggested, she takes a running leap off the side of the roof. The flash of tail ailerons is all of Fusillade that fills Scattershot's vision. There's certainly quite a lot to lock on to from that angle. As the sound of the spaceship's engines begin to fill her audials, the femme chuckles sveltely. "Hey, that new guy's not doing too bad. It *IS* a nice color..." A few more punitive 'thoom's ring out as more of the bombs hit home, and the femme is midway through another insult when the cannon strikes, "It really doesn't clash THAT badly with your -- GRAH!" The static hiss of particles eating away at her left wingflaps with friction fills her world with a moment of pain, and she rears back slightly, swinging wings forward to slow her airspeed and compensate for the lost flight surface. "Don't tell me you're going to make me go take it out on the WORKERS, now are you?!" The crane fragments, the metal framework slumping forward like a drunk leaning on a lampost, before she turns slightly, and sets the avaricious gleam of her glossy black cockpit windows. "It's RUDE to interrupt." At that point, the foreward most of her bays opens up, and with a lurge upwards in altitude, she lets it fly, sending the cluster bomb unit pirouetting through the sky at Scattershot. Even if he did get it out the way, the flicked warhead would land on the landing bays, continuing her march of destruction through the metal lands. You strike Scattershot with Air-to-Air Munition. Bonecrusher, meanwhile, finds himself a place in the scrapyard. A civilian worker gets in his way, and Bonecrusher beats him down with the butt of his laser rifle. His fault for not running away soon enough. The demolitionist moves on to the spot that's his current intended destination. He glances to and fro, scanning for more workers or, worse yet, Autobots that could interrupt him, but they fortunately seem to be occupied otherwise. Being the overlooked Constructicon does have its advantages. Bonecrusher places the first of his "gifts", diligently pressing a sequence of buttons on top to set it up. Nailed a third time, this time with enough damage to send his systems into a whirlwind of confusion as to which way is up and which way is down, Breakneck heads right toward the ground. It's only through sheer luck that he's able to pull up in time and head directly away from the continuing action of the night. Breakneck says, "Pulling out, damage to my systems to extensive." Breakneck begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Scattershot, B-1B Lancer. Commander Shockwave says, "Acknowledged." Michael Briar sees Shockwave dive down to grab Kup and whip him back up into the air at the exo-suit. Michael blinks and says, "You can't...oof...fly." He catches Kup, but only just. He hears the stresses of his frame against the old geezer body but refuses to drop him. Still, he can't be carrying the old guy around forever and cuts his thrust to land roughly and on his knees. Michael grunts and drops Kup saying, "You need to go on a diet old timer." He takes off towards Shockwave and says, "No one tosses old mechs at me and gets away with it." He stops on a dime as soon as he clears Kup, in case something goes horribly wrong, and fires out several mini-missiles from his shoulder launchers. They swerve and streak towards Shockwave, each hoping to deliver their deadly payloads of raw energon shaped charges. Exo-Suit strikes Shockwave with energon tipped mini-missile volley. Fusillade says, "Discard the plan to detain the workers. Lords, continue to preoccupy the Matrix holder and the human. Bonecrusher, Catechism, how are you two doing? Alert me when you have the second one in place." Galvatron says, "Done." Catechism says, "The first one of mine is set. I'm moving on the second." Fusillade says, "Acknowledged." Mitsubishi J59 Jeep reaches the factory, having gone the long way round and transforms back before slipping inside to help the workers, still under his holographic cover Hound's arms reappear from under the front of the jeep while the legs emerge from under the back of the vehicle. Police Car is smiling to himself as he once again lands a shot on the new seeker. The smile gets bigger as the new enemy turns tail and runs. This gives streets a chance to resurvey the field and she spies a construction sneaking around. He now trains his newly loaded photon charge on Bonecrusher and fires. Police Car strikes Bonecrusher with Photon Blast. Rodimus smirks as his fists connect with their target. "The Olympics are for fun. I didn't actually care if I won that fight or not. Bragging rights not-withstanding, it doesn't amount to a pile of slag and you know it." He smiles a little more broadly as the lightsaber is brought toward his right arm. A quick feint to the right and then a quick step toward his opponent brings him into perfect range. He hooks Galvatron's right arm under the shoulder, draping his own right hand across Galvatron's left shoulder. "Back by popular demand of my troops, old friend, one of your favorite wrestling holds of all time. Don't lie to your followers. You know you've watched video footage back to the time of Hulk Hogan himself. But i'm a bit more progressive. It's time you hit, Rock Bottom." With that, Rodimus tries to execute the famous Sambo-Slam that The man himself, The Rock, used for so many years. Kup lands on his hands and knees after Michael and shakes his head, before he gets up and wipes a trickle of energon away from the corner of his mouth. Cracks already run up and down the metal of his frame, but he's been hurt far worst. "Slaggin... you pile of twisted circuits and filthy servos - This time, you pay!" He barrels toward Shockwave, trying to slam into him in a massive collsion of metal bodies, fists-first. Kup misses Shockwave with his Smash attack. Bonecrusher says, "My first is set." Fusillade says, "Thank you. I'll try to flaunt a bit more and keep Scattershot preoccupied. That first shot got me pretty good. Fleet, move to cover them both, since Breakneck has had to pull back." Trooper Fleet says, "On it." Scattershot, in an effort to protect the workers who are below him, kills his rear thrusters and navigates so that the payload explodes along across his cockpit. In the midst of his controlled fall, Fleet's rifle fire scorches his right wing, but it's not enough to pull his attention away from Fusillade. "Filthy Decepticon, I'll blast a hole right through you for tryin' to hurt those who can't even fight back. That's what they've got me for!" As enticing as it would be to repay the retreating Breakneck for the paint job, there are more pressing matters at hand than payback. Shot's thrusters quickly ignite and propel him upward, and promptly tries to burn a hole through Fusillade with his disruptors and remain a man of his word. Scattershot strikes you with Disruptors for 10 points of damage. Fleet growls softly to himself as yet another Autobot attacks one of his... would 'charges' be the right word? Quite possibly, in a situation as explosive as this. The pastel wonder lowers the power on his gravs and begins a controlled, directed fall, aiming his feet towards the Protectobot. "A moment ago we Seekers were your preferred dancing partner, and now abandon us for another?" Fleet says as he guide-falls. He intends to land directly on Streetwise's hood, but failing that he will probably hit the ground directly in front of the Autobot. "Forgive me. I forgot. Autobots can't dance," Fleet replies haughtily. Galvatron ows as Rodimus almost nails him in the ROD BOTTOM! omg! The champion is finishing it! The champ is finishing it! But NO! Stone Galv wriggles his way out of it. He swings around, avoiding the smack down. "No Rodimus. It did mean something. THat was, until, you showed your weakness...you showed your fear. You showed that you aren't able to fight me hand to hand....and now I show you!" with that, he tries to grab Rod...and he leaps into the air. He spins a 360 and brings rod down after spinnin him in a 360 and brings him down for a backbraker. OMG! It's the Galvanizer! The Champ has been galvanized! OMG! BARBEQUE! Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with The Galvainzer (Mah Gawd!). MAH GAWD! MAH GAWD! The champion is down! The champ is down! Shockwave is immersed in the explosions of the Glaive's mini-missiles. Damages register across his square-shouldered physique. Splintered armor wound his systems, fraying connective wiring and lowering his overall response time. Kup charges -- and with the smoke obscuring his visual sensors, he might've had an edge. It would be the Autobot's mouth that would herald his attack, affording Shockwave the advance warning necessary. Energy beams out from his tapered arm, held into a rigid sword-shape by an on-the-spot magnetic field. The Decepticon blade seethes with power, humming as its moved through the smokey distance. Shockwave immediately thrusts, opting to halt Kup's charge by impaling him through the mid-section with the brilliant red lasersword. Shockwave strikes Kup with Logical Outcome. It is said that one is better late than never. Last minute repairs and a small issue elsewhere on Cybertron has kept the Lord Cyclonus occupied until now. Afterall, someone has to run the Empire when things come up and Shockwave and Galvatron are out drinking and whor....err, engaging the Autobots in battle. However, with all situations dealt with and all systems nominal Cyclonus is currently streaking towards the combat site. Streak is an ideal way to describe it as well for all four fusion turbines are opened to their maximum -- transonic speeds achived easily in Cybertron's thin atmosphere as he appears to near teleport into the battle scene. His speed is such that an aerobraking manuver is required -- performed by a Split-S turn at high G velocities; bringing him back the way he had come and permitting him to actually use the thrust of his main engines to slow himself -- momentarly using his engines to slow down. Regardless, his presence is suddenly easily noticed in the sky by virtue of the ominous purple of his engines and by the transonic shockwave that washes across the battle. Nothing damaging of course, but it is one hell of a... *KRAKFRAKBOOM!* Bonecrusher bites back a curse as Streetwise's shot hits him in the shoulder, fortunately not making him drop anything. Normally, he would bristle at the very idea of shying away from a confrontation with a member of one of the lesser gestalts, but this time, he has more important things to do. Thus, he utters a sigh of relief as Fleet jumps on Streetwise, and quickly slinks away, making use of whatever cover the scrapyard has to offer. Commander Shockwave says, "Your timing is most fortuitous, Cyclonus." Catechism touches down with another resounding clang. She must say that she's disappointed that they won't be 'liberating' any factory personnel. She'd much rather that they find fulfilling jobs as cogs in the war machine of the Decepticon empire than die. Well, if the Autobots hadn't been there to oppose, perhaps she wouldn't have been forced to kill them. It's sad, really. She seeks out a prime spot in the recycling yard and sets her other 'gift'. Cyclonus says, "Indeed, Indeed. Is there a particular place where I may make my cannons most useful?" Commander Shockwave says, "Remove the obstacle Michael Briar." Galvatron says, "Indeed. Rodimus is mine. I just galvanized him." Catechism says, "My second present is in place." Remaining locked in a dogfight with Scattershot, Fusillade cackles, although she does allow herself to be drawn upwards in the skies, taunting the Autobot, and then quite literally taking her licks him for daring to do so. The explosions below taper off as she makes an attempt to swerve out of the way. "Taking one for the civs? That's almost charming." The bomber begins a windup turn, banking wide and beginning to drop her nose back toward the ground to return to her bombing runs on the ground, but Scattershot's aim is true. With a howl of protest, the rear third of her fuselage is seared through by the shots, the edges of the strike truly punching through her form and glowing dully as an ugly spatter of fluid splashes against the ground. The bomber noses away, and then commits the gravest of insults possible to the Technobot leader -- she ignores him. The quartet of engines thrum out, and lines herself up for yet another bombing run, intent upon laying destruction down upon the outermost building of the complex and its sorting areas. Cyclonus says, "Very well. He and I have something to finish. *pause* I understand, Mighty Galvatron. He will look considerably more unattractive coated with rust-proof zinc." Cyclonus says, "It is a most wise plan, Sire. Remove his charisma among his troops with dull-coated metal." Hound frowns, half-turning his head as the sounds of battle rage from nearby and hopes his comrades are doing alright, but he continues searching for and herding the workers towards a back-door, hopefully a safe way out. There's a sickening *FZASSH* as Shockwave's energon-blade impales Kup through the abdomen, and for a long moment the end of this fight appears to be near, as internal damage is registered and for a second the old autobot sags, impaled. But then he looks up, and though energon leaks out of the corners of his mouth, his optics are still bright - he's nowhere NEAR dead yet. He gives the most efficient death-machine ever built a look of pure hate, before he raises one arm, his hand transformed into an energon axe, and brings it down in a blow aimed for the center of Shockwave's head. Kup strikes Shockwave with Inevitable Retribution. Rodimus is a bit over-confident afterall, but that's how the ball, or the Autobot Leader, bounces sometimes. His back is indeed wrenched by the momentum of being turned for a complete 360 before impacting with Galvatron's knee. He quickly pushes and rolls away, not really all that damaged but still not wishing to remain within arm's reach while Galvatron has the advantage. Without warning, Rodimus transforms, tires roasting on the metal surface of the planet as he guns his highly efficient engine and sets his course right for the nearby Galvatron. Of course, Rodimus has an ungodly acceleration rate, even at just about 30 feet away he can reach a ridiculous velocity, which he does, in the hopes of teaching Galvatron a lesson. Rodimus quickly transforms into his vehicle form. Cybertronian_RV misses Galvatron with his Winnebago Smackdown! attack. Police Car has his attantion refocused as fleet lands on his hood. He quickly transforms and says "Get you nasty con feet off of me!" He quickly aims his pistol and lets loose a blast at the offending Fleet. Streetwise flips up as his legs, arms, and head appear he lands on his feet with laser in hand as he scans the area for trouble. Streetwise misses Fleet with his Photon Pistol attack. Scattershot's engines howl as he's forced to quickly turn around in pursuit of Fusillade, as there's only so much he can do to stop her payloads from hitting home if she's allowed the time to release them. In a rather Star Fox-esque maneuver, he arcs backwards and spins before blasting off after the femme. As for her silence, he'd be glaring at her now if aircraft could glare. "Coward! Stand in and fight me!" Ah, sometimes Scattershot is hopeless, failing to notice all the 'presents' being planted as he's engaged with Fusillade. In an effort to swat her from the skies, Shot flanks the bomber and lets fly a volley a laser fire from his wing blasters, aimed at her engines. Scattershot strikes you with Phasers for 16 points of damage. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Cyclonus says, "Mighty Galvatron, Commander Shockwave -- it is truly wise for my attacks to go in the direction of the meatling, when Unit Scattershot is threatning Unit Fusillade to this degree?" Catechism says, "Both of my 'gifts' are in place. Bonecrusher, report." Michael Briar gasps, "KUP! Kup?" He thought the old guy had it. But he's far from the fight yet. Just stuck on Shockwave's blade right now. Time to fix that. Michael races up running and leaps up reaching for his extending handle to the plasma saber. He grasps the weapon and pulls it from his housing as it ignites with a yellow and red flash of light. Michael aims his leap for Shockwave's arm and slices downward saying, "LET HIM GO!" Fusillade says, "Make it quick, I'm going to pull out and someone else will need to play distractor now." Exo-Suit misses Shockwave with its let my Kup go attack. Fusillade says, "He just nailed my engines, and I'm going to have to remain escape capable for when the blasts come." Cyclonus says, "Copy. On my command disengage." Commander Shockwave says, "Trooper Bonecrusher, you will move -faster-." Catechism says, "Do you need me down there to help you, Bonecrusher?" Bonecrusher says, "No, I can deal. But stay close." Catechism says, "Then see that you do 'deal'." Galvatron leaps into the air, he flips over a couple of times and then lands, "You missed, sucker. Please. You're a joke. A funny joke at that. Please, you can't hope to match me!" he transforms and lands, his cannon facing Rod's backside..."But let me show you! Pity, you would make a fine Con. You have good intentions Rod, but good intentions are not enough. You have to follow through...." FHWOOMP "LIKE THIS!" Galvatron places his barrel on his head and transforms into cannon mode. Oh no, someone's gonna get it. Fusion Cannon strikes Cybertronian_RV with Cannon . Before Streetwise can transform, Fleet leaps off him and executes a backflip away from him, his movements moving him out of the way of the Autobot's blast. Of course, being a Decepticon, he doesn't have to bother with minor technicalities like, oh, landing after a jump. A very unpleasant, very... Seekerish smile is on his face when he again faces the Protectobot, and he lifts his right arm, fingers lazily limp, to point his arm mounted weapons at his foe. "Would you prefer my slugs /in/ you, then?" Fleet strikes Streetwise with Rail Gun. Bonecrusher keeps slinking across the scrapyard as fast as his lime-green feet carry him. Reaching the intended spot, he places the second of his "gifts", and sets it up like he did with the first. Then he slinks away, again using whatever cover is there, as to not give away the spot he's been working in. When he's far away enough, he rises a few feet in the air to get a better view of the battlefield, and to let Catechism and the others see that he's done. Bonecrusher says, "Second gift delivered!" Catechism says, "Great. A few more rounds to make this convincing or shall we just get out of here?" Kup's energon-axeblade sinks into Shockwave's head. It falls short of being deep enough wound his circuitry and instead forms a triangular divot that gives him a comically narrowed eye look. "...." Shockwave stares at Kup quite nonplussed, despite the faux look of anger wrought upon him. Michael Briar charges, demanding for the Autobot to be released. "Acknowledged," he chimes, igniting his boot-jets to thrust him away from both adversaries. Lifting into the air, Shockwave takes the definitive aerial advantage and presses it. Grasping the underside of his arm, he fires searing hot blasts of laser-light for Kup's entry-wound. Shockwave strikes Kup with UV Ray. No sooner than does Cyclonus' transonic shockwave wash over the battlefield than does he begin to descend; seeming to hang in midair against his own velocity for a moment before rocketing forward and down towards the battlefield itself. His nose-mounted weapon ports pop open and for a moment it seems as though he is going to do a strafing run. However, forward-looking targeting sensors lock onto his target -- Micheal Briar and the Glaive II. Indeed, there is a glow in his weapon bays that heralds the impending discharge of something truly nasty. However, Briar and his Exo-Suit are suddenly saved for the moment by a bit of radio chatter. For what might appear to the Autobots as an utterly inexplicable reason, Cyclonus disengages. Manuvering thrusters near the nose kick him into a near vertical climb that sends him rocketing away with contrails streaming from both wings. A new course is set towards the embattled Fusillade and Scattershot. Flightpath is leveled out and a command transmitted to the bomber: "Now." The second this is said there is a tremendous flash in the sky. It is not a weapon, however. Raw plasma is dumped from the fusion reactor into the turbines and in what seems like a cyan explosion of blue energy Cyclonus goes from only a couple hundred kilometers an hour to beyond the sound barrier. It is at this speed that he aims himself for the underbelly of Scattershot; a sonic shockwave forming around his renforced nose as impact threatens. Fusion Powered Starfighter strikes Scattershot with Aerial Interception -- Literally. Trooper Fleet says, "Catechism... aren't you in charge? At least, uhm, halfway?" Catechism says, "Halfway. Fusillade, what's your input?" The jaunty waggle of Fusillade's tail appears to be enough to incite Scattershot to bear down upon her. And then, another fateful shot. Electricity arcs out, enveloping Fusillade's left engine nacelle, the muffle 'whumph' of the number 3 engine giving out. "Oh dear," Fusillade says airily, after she's done barking and wailing out her agony, "I don't think I can carry on any longer." A mock sniffle is sent to Scattershot, even as she sharply spies the fluorescent purple charged descent of the third Decepticon commander. "I don't think I can stay and blow anything else up. Alas. Some other time." And then, at that point, she snarls out into her comm and aloud, "Deceptions??!? RE-TREAT!" She swings wide, and begins to limp away aerially. Fusillade says, "Decepticons, retreat!" Commander Shockwave says, "All units, disengage. Repeat. Disengage." Fusillade says, "Double time it, the meter's running! Get your afts out of town!" Fusillade begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Fusion Powered Starfighter, Scattershot. Galvatron says, "As you wish, Fusllade" Galvatron says, "But rodimus is so close to death..." Fusillade says, "As you will be if caught in the detonation." Cyclonus says, "Sire, I reccomend that you and I stay on as rear guard. I will remove you from the combat area before the detonations occur." Galvatron says, "Excellent" Catechism kicks on her bootjets and 'skates' on a thin cushion of air over to Bonecrusher's vicinity. She glances at the fighting going on and then over at Bonecrusher, to see that he has indeed completed his allotted task. Under her exhaust, she mutters, "Took him long enough, and it's supposed to be his job." Then, she kicks her bootjets on full blast, rockets upwards, and transforms, heading straight up in a vertical zoom. Catechism transmits the exact amount of time that they have left, so that Cyclonus can expediently remove the Emperor without trouble. Catechism begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Fusion Powered Starfighter, Shockwave, Streetwise, Hound, Exo-Suit , Scattershot, Kup, Cybertronian_RV , B-1B Lancer, Fleet. Rodimus Prime's rear quarterpanels are obliterated by the cannon-blast and he's sent spinning out of control. He can only transform, rolling across the surface of the planet before he comes to a stop against some debris. "Follow through eh?" He pauses, pushing himself back up off the dirt and drawing his rifle, taking careful aim for Galvatron's immobile form. He sets the rifle to full-power and fires of a super-concentrated burst of photons. Hopefully, his targetting array isn't so crippled that he misses, but it very well could be since his legs and hips appear to be also badly damaged by the energy beam. He can stand, but he is definitely hurt after that shot. The Cybertronian RV quickly converts back into Rodimus Prime. Rodimus Prime strikes Fusion Cannon with Photon Eliminator: . Streetwise curses as he misses only to get a message from Iahex calling him back. He quickly transforms back to car mode and heads out. Streetwise folds down as legs, arms and his head merge smoothly into a sleek police car. Streetwise begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Fusion Powered Starfighter, Shockwave, Exo-Suit , Scattershot, F-35B , B-1B Lancer. Michael Briar lands on the opposite side of Shockwave and Kup and swears. He wishes he could be of more use in this fight. But now, all he feels like is that little kid clinging to mommy and daddy while they get shot up. Maybe if he transformed into a gun for Kup? Hey, now there's a novel idea. Michael will have to work on that. Transforming weapon systems for exo-suits. But enough of that, Michael knees to get a good bead on Shockwave and opens fire with some rail cannon rounds from the rifle. He calls out over the sonic booms, "You ok Kup?!" Exo-Suit misses Shockwave with its heavy rail gun attack. -Zapp Zapp Zaap- Kup gets hit in the abdomen by Shockwave's strafing attack, letting out a bellow of pain and doubling over, before he suddenly straightens back up, and aims his Laser at the Decepticon Commander, drawing a bead. "...They're leaving. Slag it... They've done what they came here to do." But he's far from dismayed. He growls at Michael. "Kid... go make sure Hound got the civillians out. Do it now, and do it fast." He snaps his head back to Shockwave and his eyes glint dangerously. He lets his gun do the talking this time, as he opens up, spraying the Decepticon with gunfire. "You'd better run, Shockwave, because *I* won't quit until one of us is SCRAP!" Kup strikes Shockwave with laser. Inside the building, the scout watches the last of the workers fleeing the area fast by escaping through the back way out, then turns to go and check up on those who were fighting outside. Fusion Cannon goes flying end over end from the blast, but it is nowhere near enough to down him. He transforms, still rolling end over end as he finally comes to rest, a smoldering hole in his chest. "Ha. Rodimus. I saw it. Your death. Your end. I saw it. The end is near...your end. "Neither will I." Shockwave states as laserfire ripples across him. Without another word, he initiates his transformation sequence. He is configured, from robot to 35-foot long ray gun. It stares down Kup and Michael Briar, the depths of its hexagonal bore shrouded in oblivion. It, the icon of every last thing wrong with technology, has little need to do anything more. It speaks volumes of the agony of perpetual conflict, where heart-aching loss -- not growth -- is wrought, without words. In one swift stroke of hyper-exertion, it has taken lives without second thought. There seems to be little reason as to why its legend will come to an end tonight. Although, had Kup and Briar been privy to the discussion on the Decepticon broadband frequency, they'd know they'd at least continue their adventures for another day. The Ray Gun soundlessly turns away, pointing its hexagonal bore for the Cybertron horizon. Thrusters ignite and it surges forth, eliciting a sudden and deafening sound -- a shockwave. Shockwave initiates his transformation procedures to fold into an enormous flying laser gun. Shockwave begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Fusion Powered Starfighter, Exo-Suit , Scattershot, F-35B , B-1B Lancer. Scattershot begins charging what would appear to be the finishing blow on Fusillade, lazily flying behind her as his nosecone continues powering up. Smart decision. He's practically gift-wrapped for Cyclonus as the Decepticon bears down on him. He doesn't hear the approach due to the whole flying faster than sound thing, before his flight path is abruptly rocked by Second in Command. Toppling wing or wing, Scattershot litters the air with sparks, flame, and fluids from his underbody before eventually righting himself. Orienting himself with the new position, the hell if he knows where Fusillade went. But now as the soundwave courses over his fuselage, it's enough to track Cyclonus. His targeting systems make a noiseless lock before firing photon torpedoes behind him. Scattershot misses Fusion Powered Starfighter with his Photon Torpedoes attack. Once more Fleet's optics flash with surprise as the Protectobot... runs away? The coward-at-core is certainly not used to people running away from him! And yet, checking his systems, he realizes that he somehow managed to avoid taking a single scratch this battle. Now. That's a good fight. Since he wants to keep it that way he immediately rockets upwards, transforming as he goes. It quickly becomes obvious that he's not just going gaining altitude for a strafing run, but for a run away. Fleet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Fusion Powered Starfighter, Scattershot, F-35B , B-1B Lancer. Fusion Cannon goes flying end over end from the blast, but it is nowhere near enough to down him. He transforms, still rolling end over end as he finally comes to rest, a smoldering hole in his chest. "Ha. Rodimus. I saw it. Your death. Your end. I saw it. The end is near...your end. Their end. The fools. You cannot hope to defeat me. Even your strongest blast makes me laugh., Here...face one of mine!" he raises his arm from his knee, firing it at Rodimus, "Die AUtobot! Die as you live! Without honor!" He is about to fire when he hears the order on the radio. He lifts from the air. "ANOTHER TIME RODIMUS!" he starts to fly away...his cannon firing just at the ground, to toss up more dust to confuse the situation. The fusion cannon reconfigures up into Galvatron. Galvatron begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Fusion Powered Starfighter, Ray Gun, Exo-Suit , Scattershot, Rodimus Prime, F-35B , B-1B Lancer, Pyramid Jet (Fleet). Bonecrusher know how much time is left, of course, and thus takes the call to retreat seriously. He zips into the sky and away from the scene as fast as he can, which is not as fast as the speed of the Seekers, but it will have to suffice. Bonecrusher begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Fusion Powered Starfighter, Ray Gun, Hound, Exo-Suit , Scattershot, Galvatron, Kup, Rodimus Prime, F-35B , B-1B Lancer, Pyramid Jet (Fleet). F-35B is out of there, angle not changing from the vertical as she pierces the sky, shrinks to a blurry grey pinprick, and vanishes, completely out of sight. No bird flies too high, if he flies with his own wings? Piff, forget wings. This F-35's engines are going all out. She must want out of here badly. No concern is spared for get slower comrades. It's time to get the smelt out of dodge. The rapid withdrawal of most of the force should seem remarkably suspicious. The sleek, albeit smoking form of Fusillade has engaged in a long, steady climb skywards, bearing to the east back towards Decepticon space. Radio chatter ricochets between units, and the bomber continues to flee, eventually rejoining the others as they peel away. The dark grey and white femme begins counting heads, waiting, hoping to see if the others have joined in. A few losses on the Decepticon side, although not advertised, WOULD be considered an acceptable cost... Fusillade says, "Sound off! Who's clear?!" Catechism says, "Clear as crystal." Trooper Fleet says, "Clear." The impact of his nosecone against Scattershot is no picnic for the Second in Command either. The needle-sharp targeting sensor impales itself into the Autobot's armor and is literally torn away; left spiralling end over end as the result of the impact. Armor plating cracks; a line of stress fractures appearing in the armor all the way to the base f the cockpit. He is not given an excessive amount of side to side momentum -- rather 'blowing through' the Autobot in question and carrying on into the night sky. Another quick reversal of direction causes him to fan out towards the west and once again -- all thrusters are punched. This time, Cyclonus is heading back towards Fusillade and the others. And yet again, the sound barrier proves no obstacle. Cyclonus retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Bonecrusher says, "Clear!" Michael Briar would fire back, but as he raises his rifle for one last burst he finds the clips empty. Michael grumbles, "Oh just great..." he ejects the clip out which smacks the hard ground and slaps another one in its place with a metal click. He looks over at Kup and says, "By the way, I'm not a kid." Michael takes off into the air hoping he'll get out of the blast radius. He got out of this fight with only a few damaged plates, to him, that's a victory. Hound turns and runs for the back-door, darting out and following the workers as he tries to provide holographic cover for them. Rodimus stands up and watches as Galvatron fires at the surface again. He'd take another shot, but there are bigger concerns at present. He opens up his com channel and speaks. "Sky Lynx, Southern Factory Gate, as quickly as you can get there." Rodimus begins flagging the workers toward the southern gate. "Let's get a move on people. They either planted bombs, or a pinata, and I'm not betting on Galvatron's love of Latin American culture here!" Finally something tonight that actually makes Kup laugh. And laugh he does, long and loud. "HAHAHAHAHA! I LIKE you, human! And to ME, everybody's a kid! Just ask Rodimus!" A brief moment of levity, provided by one of the few Autobots who's seen enough war to laugh, even in the face of defeat, as he transforms into his beaten, damaged Truck-mode and circles around. aiming his laser-turret at the sky and laying down some in-general not gonna hit squat cover-fire, just in case any Decepticons decide to circle back around for a parting shot. Scattershot yells something incoherent at the retreating Decepticons, but as they're all retreating and he's still flight-worthy, he'll do what he can to help shuttling these civilians to safety. "Next time I'll wring their necks!" he exclaims, descending around the metal factory. Out of the fiery inferno of Hell itself comes forth the greatest Autobot animal/shuttle combination that ever went online. It is Sky Lynx, and he is loaded for bear. Alas, the bears have all run away or are in the process of doing so. "Naturally, the so-called opposition flees before I even arrive. Let it never be said that reputation alone is not an invaluable asset." The shuttle; lacking what any other mode of Sky Lynx typically possesses in terms of grace, takes a wide approach to the Killarn Factories to begin evacuation of the workers and any injured Autobots that may need a lift back to base. Upon landing, doors open across the domain of his hull in all sorts of nifty places and YES, even that top cargo compartment where the unremovable gold stuff lives. Sky Lynx's voice changes from its usually British-esque tone to one more closely resembling a New York City taxi driver. "Someone called for a cab?" Fleet may not be the fastest, but Bonecrusher is slower still, even when retreating at top speed. He occasionally glances over his shoulder to look for pursuers. Now is certainly not the time when he would want to be shot down by an Autobot. "Move it, what, have your servos turned to gel?" Kup calls, revving his engines to urge them on, before he calls out to Rodimus. "We have to go, kid-" See, there it is. Kid. "Now." He eyes Rodimus - Literally turns on his headlights and runs them over the Autobot. "I think you ought to hitch a ride with Sky Lynx yourself. I doubt you can make it back to Iacon." Kup transforms, folding down into pickup mode. Rodimus makes a run for Sky Lynx's shuttle compartment, as fast as he can run that is, with damaged legs. He helps herd the workers in, making sure they all find seats and get strapped in. "Wrecker says that he did indeed see some funny-looking devices being planted in the factory. We don't have time to worry about disarming them. Everyone on board and let's get out of here!" Kup shuttles up into Sky Lynx after everyone else fleeing on the ground is safe. "Don't bother being gentle with the takeoff, Lynx!" Continuing to fly upwards and to the east, Fusillade wobbles into a loose formation with the other Decepticons. Sending out a few chimes to confirm their distance from the facility, she spares one last backwards glance at the smoldering stacks from her runs. "Hopefully it was enough to keep them distracted..." Shuttle audibly sighs. If only he could detach the Lynx-component to his shuttle mode and have the big blue beast help get mechs inside of the shuttle. Alas, that big blue beast is needed for extra compartment space for those who are trying to get the crap out of here. As Rodimus and Kup direct traffic, Sky Lynx keeps his sensors on the goings-on outside, between the factories and the people trying to get to him. The good news: almost all the kids trying to get to him are accounted for. The bad: "Rodimus, I'm sealing the starboard compartments. The port shall remain open for another 30 seconds. Afterwich, we are departing with all due haste!" Hound watches Rodimus herd the workers onto Sky Lynx, then the scout boards the shuttle himself. The unwrapping ceremony unfolds as the timers tick-tick-tick down. Anyone left in the area gets PINATA'D, Decepticon style. Four bombs, placed around the Killarn metals Factory and on the roof explode, causing damage greater than the sum of their parts, as the overlapping pattern works to ruin the area. Once the explosions are over and the rubble has settled, it seems still and safe, but there is a funny sensation to the area, quite unpleasant, almost a tingling feeling. That's right. These Decepticon presents... er, pinatas... er, bombs did something very special with the background radiation. If the main blast wasn't lethal, sticking around too long may prove equally deadly. IHQ Med Bay The new Med Bay is large enough to house all the wounded that could result from battles against the Autobots. Near the entrance, there are a series of benches for patients awaiting treatment. Advanced medtables line the sides of the room in symetrical rows while surgery is located within the central area. In the ceiling are several crane mechanisms to assist medics in moving larger Decepticons, each one highly articulated and built to withstand the strain of lifting even Devastator. The room's floor, walls, and ceiling are fitted with forceshield generators to contain those that are too injured to return to duty, possible contaminants, and also are set to automatically engage to protect the room from combat damage. The room is immaculately clean, carries a glossy shine, and always smells of disinfectants, giving off the air of a proper medical bay. To the rear are the airlock doors that lead to the Laboratory. Toward the rear of the repair bay, near the rampways that line some of the supply loading bays, the sound of two mostly functional engines can be heard as a large craft descends upon the repair bay. With an "Ahhhh, slaggitall," Fusillade transforms at the last minute, hands snapping out to clutch at the doorframe. A series of gouges are left in the metal as she steadies herself. Incoherently, favoring one leg, she squints those blazing topaz optics, and utters a foul growl and a few more obscenities, the panted out words of "Running the few into the ground while the chaff remains," barely audible. One of the receiving techs callously asks, "Checking in?" The sleek bomber rears up, arms splitting from her side and wings collapsing to rest on the hips of the revealed form of Fusillade. Soundwave is standing in the medical ward, consulting a datascreen. Most of the other on-duty technicians are keeping their respectful distance, only approaching if there is a tool in the Tape Lord's vicinity that they MUST have. They generally scurry off quickly once the part has achieved. The Tape Commander lowers his datascreen as Fusillade enters. "Fusillade." He resonates in his droning monotonous voice to the femme. "Be seated." Bonecrusher enters the med bay. No, he doesn't need medical help - his self-repair systems have already taken care of what little damage he's taken from Streetwise's shot. No, the Constructicon is here to make himself useful. Doing useful things in medical is what Constructicons do, after all. Squaring her shoulders, Fusillade straightens, and jabs one glossy hand at the tech's face. "You're one real fine piece of work, saying that from the comfort of your chair behind the counter! Why don't you just --" Soundwave's summons resonates in the ragged maw of the gap in her forearm, and with a shuffling hop, she grunts, and flashes a dismissive wave at the tech. In due time, various hisses and curses punctuating her steps, she draws in front of Soundwave. "Hey," is all she offers for now, expression mildly petulant. Soundwave meets the petulant expression with, well, nothing. As much as a cold, emotionless gaze from a single optic visor can convey, anyway. "State the nature of your known injuries." He drones as he strides to a side-bench to obtain a set of complex precision tools and a scanner. Bonecrusher stands nearby, in case Soundwave wants him to fetch him tools or anything. Not that he /likes/ being around Soundwave, precisely, but duty is duty, and the faster the repair work will go, the sooner he'll be able to leave. Finally draping herself on one of the standard tables the same way a lizard might a warm sunlit rock, Fusillade grunts. "One of my wingblades will need to have three of its segments replaced due to the wingblades being shot off by a gauss round." She sighs again. "Lower left leg's in agony, entire systems for the two engines were over electrified by oh, Primus, maybe twenty-six million volts?" She lets the facetiousness in her tone drop. "And more forearm got nailed where Scattershot punched a hole through my rear fuselage." At that point, she twists around slightly, and then croons out a greeting to Bonecrusher. "Hey there. We did it." Well, that's more than Soundwave usually gets. Usually, it's "Joebot shot me here." And sometimes, they'd forget to point. Soundwave runs the diagnostic equipment over Fusillade to confirm her self-appraisal, and to establish if there is anything else that he needs to be concerned with. "I require type 43 aerial unit standard plating and struts." Soundwave intones, not looking away from his work. It's up to Bonecrusher as to whether or not he realises Soundwave was talking to him. Bonecrusher gives Fusillade a brief smile. "We did." Then he goes to fetch the parts that Soundwave asked for. But where are they? Not wanting to ask Soundwave and look like an idiot, Bonecrusher looks for one of Long Haul's data pads - he knows where /those/ are kept - and looks it up. Then he goes to get the bomber parts. They are huge, so he ends up having to go twice. Fusillade then bares her neck to the world, and flicks optics shut briefly. The sound of plunking metal on the table can be heard as she rests her forehead on the table's smooth finish. One hand claws briefly at the table as she misjudges the size of the puddle she feels. "GRAH! I'm dying! That's why I feel sleepy!" And then, a brief flash of a smile is sent Bonecrusher's and Soundwave's way. "Just kidding. Really." her head clunks back down on the table. Upon hearing Fusillade's announcement that she's dying. Soundwave stops his work. When she says she's kidding, his optics flash malevolently, just once. Soundwave knew that she wasn't seriously dying - she is hardly displaying any of the expected symptoms on his diagnosis - but he is above that kind of foolishness. After a few moments, he finally says, "Unamusing." He continues the repair work, starting by running a cord from a handheld device to an obscure socket connection point on the back of Fusillade's neck. "Lowering pain sensitivity." He intones. Patients in agonizing pain is never fun.. although for some reason he hasn't lowered it as much as others have. Intentionally? Bonecrusher gives Fusillade a brief look of alarm, which then turns into one of mostly confusion, partly annoyance. "You should work on your sense of humour." Bonecrusher wouldn't like the idea of Fusillade dying in all earnest - Soundwave might end up blaming it on pre-existing damage due to Bonecrusher's recent repairs. "Everyone's a critic," mumbles forth from Fusillade. "I'm serious about them working people into the ground, though. Everyone else is a slacker. The firing squads should be working over time getting rid of the deadwood." All of this is muffled as she's sprawled on her chest and belly. "That's good," she slurs out slightly to Soundwave as he announces the dampeners. And then she blabs. "Because Bonecrusher didn't when he tried to do stuff on me the other cycle." Soundwave pauses. WHO repaired her? He turns around to his Constructicon 'assistant.' "Explain." "Right in the forum of Polyhex! The citizens were educated! And our sacrifices to keep them safe were shown! It was after the assault on the Northern Crossroads when the foul Coalition of Junkion, Autobot, and EDC squatters descended upon us with their wretched artillery emplacements!" Fusillade continues to chatter merrily. Bonecrusher shoots a glare at Fusillade, then turns to Soundwave. "Evidently, she is delirious. I suggest to ignore what she is saying." It's a lame way of talking himself out of it, and Bonecrusher has the feeling that Soundwave isn't quite buying it. Hmm. Soundwave hardly believes this one, but now is not the right time or place to interrogate the Constructicon. That will happen later. And it will be.. exquisite. Oh yes. But for now... "This topic will be discussed later." Is all that he offers the Constructicon before returning to his patient. He removes Fusillade's damaged arm plating, to examine the internal componentry before replacing it. Soundwave begins work on Fusillade's injuries. Fusillade begins to whine. "No one's posted yet! Did anyone else get shot up?" And then she randomly ooohs at the stripping of armor off her form, flexing finger actuators to make the internal arm hydraulics slither over each other, up until the second when Soundwave is in the middle of trying to replace things. Then she holds still. And a faint 'ow' escapes her. And then she starts whisking and whirring them again, looking bemused at it until the sight is blocked by replaced plating. At this point, it's unclear whether or not the rush from the fight, or the rush from a mostly successful attack, is the reason why she's so giddy. So Soundwave intends to grill him later. Joy. There isn't much Bonecrusher can do about that right now, though, so he simply stays, waiting to see if Soundwave needs any more assistant. Maybe if he's good enough at handing Soundwave parts and things, the Tape Lord will forego being a pest. Yeah, right. And maybe Galvatron will start given candy and teddy bears to human children. And Cyclonus will turn into real bunnyrabbit. "I didn't exactly have time to watch," the Constructicon says in reply to Fusillade's question. "But Breakneck had to retreat early." Main systems restored to normal functionality. Soundwave is definately handling the physical side of Fusillade's repairs, but her constant bantering is becoming.. concerning. Soundwave decides to take a peek in her mindspace, to see if there is anything to worry about. With any luck, this is merely some temporary delerium and nothing to be concerned about. He doesn't want to be involved in anything like he did with Wildrider, after all. The Tape Commander places both of his hands on the rear of Fusillade's head - something she might not even be aware of, as she cannot see him with her optics facing away and with her reduced pain sensors - as he delves into the electrical impulses of her thoughts. There's a pause in the twinges and rummaging about in her innards. Fusillade views it as a bit of entertainment. By the time she becomes aware of the halt in the festivities to utter an 'Heyyyyy...' a lot's revealed to Soundwave. Well, there's probably a lot of worry/doubt about her being able to perform as she has been lately -- namely, as in full throttle, 24/7. Likely a heap load of resentment towards those who don't perform even at normal levels. And a sensation of feeling caught in the middle of some of the powergames between the high command. Like mining the road to Polyhex. While she knows it was tactically sound, she's also incensed that it was her neck on the line by Cyclonus's ploy to return to Galvatron's favor. And somewhere, way in the back there, a collecting buzz of echoes in the subconscious. Most would dismiss it as a side effect of her possession of the computer equivalent of a hindbrain -- the EMUX system -- to integrate and handle all of the intricacies of her alt mode's operations. Certainly no one's ever bothered to take a metaphysical look at it. Bonecrusher can see Soundwave touch Fusillade's head. Weird... I could just be a part of the medical procedures, but Bonecrusher has never seen Scrapper or Hook apply that particular touch. But then, Soundwave is weird in a lot of ways. Bonecrusher quietly looks at Soundwave, waiting. Well, there was a small amount of issues and baggage, and.. hm. Something that might warrant further investigation at a later date. But there is nothing to be concerned with at this state. His repair work on her arm's finished, so he returns to her engines, that were electrically assaulted. His diagnostic yeilded no particular physical damage, but the circuitry has been overridden and Fusi's, er, Fuses, need to be replaced manually. The Tape Lord removes the appropriate platings. Intoning to Nurse Bonecrusher, "Four 54-Astroampere fuses." Bonecrusher goes to get the fuses, feeling a bit reluctant about it, since it means leaving Fusillade out of sight. Not that Soundwave couldn't do something nasty to her even while Bonecrusher's looking, coming to think of it. This time, he knows where the parts are, having fetched fuses often enough, and quickly returns with them. Well, it certainly beats being probed about in the fuel bladders while in one's alt mode. Fusillade starts to look a bit bored, and then rolls onto her side, flicking several lenses over her optics, a mercurial expression on her face, even as she winces at some of the finer worked. "Completely fried some of the boards, too, huh?" And then, perhaps rather belatedly, she digs fingertalons queasily into the tabletop, and twists at the waist to avoid spraying either of the mechs with the energon she had fueled up on before the fight. Staring at the oil-slicked sheen of muddy cyan and a few undigest pink streaks as they slither toward one of the drains on the floor, she groans. "I did this last time too after the mining run on the Road to Polyhex. Mus' be the shock'r'sumthin'," she slurs out, before settling down again to try to wait this entire matter out. Bonecrusher makes a slightly disgusted face. "Oh Primus..." The Constructicon goes and gets a bucket and mop from a closet, then proceeds to wipe up the mess. Nurse duty ain't a picnic, folks. At least he, unlike Catechism, doesn't have a phobia of mops. Fusillade verily decrees, brows knitting in consternation as she sees Bonecrusher fuss with the mess she made, "This sucks." ....Soundwave does NOT have to deal with this. The Tape Lord takes a few steps back as Fusillade empties the contents of whatever the Cybertronian equivalent of a stomach is over her bed and floor. He simply stares at the Femme for another few moments again. Soundwave is big on those uncomfortable silences. Finally.. "Your internal systems will resolve the remaining damage. I am required elsewhere. Report to technicians for re-painting on new arm plating." And with that, the Tape Commander turns and leaves, abandoning the horrid regurgitated energon to the poor Seeker who is in charge of using the medical ward's mop. He's probably called Pinefresh. Squinting once at Soundwave's departure, Fusillade rumbles, "Yeah, yeah, ray of sunshine. Thanks?" The last is added belatedly, and Fusillade pouts slightly. "What's the use of being nice if the other person doesn't stick around long enough to hear it? I can't hold it over 'im if he doesn't hear it! Well at least his bird is nice." Fusillade amends, "At least one of them. I think I'm going to go back to my quarters for some rest." Whether or not Pinefresh or Bonecrusher is within audial shot seems irrelevant to the femme right now. She's subjecting the entire repair bay to her running mental commentary. Bonecrusher refrains from making a comment along the lines of 'He's always like this,' being familiar with Soundwave's uncannily acute hearing. Instead, he says, "All right. You can get up by yourself, can't you?" Then he hands the mop over to Pinefresh, and leaves to do more important tasks himself. --End--